


Come with me again?

by missjones



Series: The Captain's Temptation [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, nothing more than lustful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjones/pseuds/missjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack decides to travel with the Doctor again, but will he be able to stand next to the Doctor and ignore the lust he feels for his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come with me again?

The first time the Doctor asked him to come travel again, Jack did what he hoped was the smart thing. He said no, even though the rest of his brain was 'screaming yes yes! And in between the adventures we can have sex!'

The captain knew that if he ran off with the Time Lord he would be constantly lusting after him, and saving the universe was probably a whole lot harder when you can’t think of anything but how much you want to shag your friend.

Because that’s what the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness were: friends. Jack had always laughed at men who found themselves in the ‘friend zone’, it was always something that happened to other people, not Captain Jack Harkness. Well, he wasn’t laughing now.

So the first time the Doctor asked him to come back to the Tardis, Jack turned him down. But then the Doctor asked a second time, when Torchwood was way behind the both of them. The Doctor had found him in a bar (not surprising) on a space station in the year 4002 (also not surprising) sitting alone (that was actually rather surprising).

Jack was shocked, but very pleased when the Time Lord sat down beside him, draping his long tan colored coat over the seat. He was wearing his usual brown pinstriped suit that Jack found very sexy; something about the way the stripes curved at his hips, showing off his shape.

Of course, it wasn’t the most attractive shape Jack had ever seen (that proud honor went to Lady Exterhanacov IX of Jalaxsterinninya. Now, she had one hot bod, all the right curves and tenticles), but it was certainly one he wanted under him, over him, behind him, oh the possibilities were endless.

But of course, the Doctor wasn’t interested in engaging in the act of satisfying his hormones. It was an abuse of the mating instincts that most healthy beings were given by nature as a way of survival, and therefore not something that highly intellectual Time Lord would allow himself to succumb to. Especially not with some mundane little ape. Even if said ape is immortal, and not actually an ape anyway. At least this what Jack imagined was going through the Doctor’s mind, though it was hard to tell what the Time Lord was thinking.

But even though Jack was now positive that would never bed the man he so craved, when the Doctor asked him again the come with him he said yes.

Maybe he was lonely, or feeling lost, or maybe he just couldn’t stand the thought of not taking the second chance he hadn’t thought he would ever have. Whatever the reason may be, Jack went back to the Tardis to travel through time and space with the man he desperately wanted to love.


End file.
